1. Technical Field
This invention relates to number game devices in which balls or the like game pieces are freely positioned in a hollow body member with ball receiving configurations in one wall thereof so as to provide a random number generator when the game device is agitated to reposition the balls or game pieces in the ball receiving configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type are best illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,575 which discloses a similar game device in which small balls are combined in a hollow structure and in which structure a limited central area of one wall is provided with rows of cavities for temporarily positioning the balls when the device is moved. The areas around the perimeter of the central area having the cavities is ruled crosswise to form parallel spaces lying opposite the ends of the transverse rows of the cavities and character designating indicia such as duplicate groups of numbers are arranged between the crosswise ruled lines.
The present invention differs from the prior art primarily in providing a numbers game device which may be used in the popular pick six number games similar to the many state lottery games based on the pick three or pick four or pick six games, sometimes termed "lotto".